Brad Snider
American |affiliations = Michael Townley Trevor Philips Lester Crest Getaway Driver |businesses = Robbery |voice = Ryan Woodle |aka = Brad |dod = 2004}} Bradley "Brad" Snider is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Brad was a long-time friend Michael Townley and Trevor Philips and a member of their heist crew. Despite his limited screen-time, Brad has a key role in the late part of the story. History Early life Little is known about Snider's early life, other than that he was born (or at least lived for some time) in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Early criminal life Brad did not commit any serious crimes until he met with Trevor Philips and became a member of a heist crew, consisting of Michael Townley, Philips and Lester Crest. From then on, they would rob banks and make a fortune, all while evading law enforcement. Despite their fruitful partnership, Brad was disliked by Townley and Crest who both distrusted him. Trevor, on the hand, was more close with Brad. Ludendorff It was in 2004 when Brad participated in a fateful heist, along with the pair and an unnamed getaway driver. The heist was a failure, with Trevor murdering a security guard, unexpected police 'heat' resulting in the death of the driver, and Brad and Michael being shot and captured by FIB agents. Only Trevor managed to escape. Publicly, Brad was imprisoned with a stiff sentence, while Michael died of his gunshot wound. Over the next nine years, Brad maintained an infrequent correspondence with Trevor through paper and electronic mail. It served as his only lifeline to the outside world, as he claimed to be denied visitor privileges. By the time Trevor reunites with Michael and Lester Crest, Brad seems relatively at peace with his situation and encourages Trevor to turn himself in. The truth Trevor eventually realizes the truth, however: Brad never survived the botched Prologue heist and was buried in the place of the supposedly-dead Michael. Michael himself is aware that Brad's prison correspondance was faked by Dave Norton, the FIB agent who arranged Michael's heist and fake death (and who also fatally shot Brad), after he intercepted Trevor's initial attempts to write to Brad. Over Michael's protests, Trevor flies to North Yankton during Bury the Hatchet to confirm his suspicions, and exhumes Brad's corpse from Michael's grave. This discovery increases the tension between Trevor and Michael for the rest of the plot. Personality Brad had little screen time during the game to fully display his personality. What is known of him are second hand descriptions, mostly by Trevor, who is an unreliable narrator. For much of the game it is implied that Trevor and Brad had a close relationship. They had identical "cut here" tattoos on their necks. Trevor attempted to write to Brad while in prison, and several times during the game talked about missing Brad. When Trevor first begins to think that he was mislead on Brad's death, he loses it and flies straight to North Yankton to verify. On the other hand, while hanging out with Franklin, Trevor says that he thought Brad was a "dick", and would have probably killed him at some point anyway but "wouldn't have done it in such an underhanded fashion and the authorities wouldn't have been involved." Michael never talks much about Brad, but Trevor claims that the two of them never liked each other and that at one point Brad planned to cut Michael off. Lester described Brad as the "shit" part of the team, because he was "lazy, forgetful, mean and stupid." In the Prologue, Brad laughs and brags about smashing a woman's face into glass, displaying a lack of empathy. Michael even berates him for doing so, sarcastically calling him a "stallion." Trevor continues for the rest of the game to berate Michael for "betraying" Brad. If The Third Way is chosen however, by the end of the game, Trevor forgives Michael and both agree that Brad really was a "dick" after all. During a hangout, Michael would then offer him his share from the Union Depository heist just because he wants him to be happy. Trevor would refuse the share and seemingly forgive Michael. Despite forgiving Michael, however, Trevor will continue to berate him at times because of the failed heist. Trivia * If the player finishes the mission The Third Way or The Time's Come, Dave will text message Trevor that he was the one who sent the e-mails to Trevor posing as Brad. Mission appearances *Prologue (Killed) *Bury the Hatchet (Corpse) Gallery GTA V Brad.jpg|Brad's corpse. Brad-GTAV-prologue.png|Brad during the Prologue sitting behind Michael. Brad-gtav-shot.png|Brad after being shot. Navigation de:Brad Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters